Our Whispered Words
by YuriChan220
Summary: Basically what "Sasameki Koto" should have been. Co-op with Winter Solstice
1. Prologue

**Our Whispered Words**

 **Pairing: Sumika x Ushio**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto/Whispered Words or any of its characters.**

 **Summary: Basically what "Sasameki Koto" should have been.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! After wracking my brains into trying to come up with a story for this series, I finally did it! But . . . with a little help from my good friend, Winter Solstice. As you all know, this is our version of how this series should've been. Because in my opinion, I really didn't like how the manga expanded just to get to the confession on chapter fifty something. And most of the chapters are pretty pointless. *sigh* A-anyway, I hope you all enjoy~!**

Sumika is in love. With her best friend, Ushio Kazama. She has been in love probably ever since she became friends with her and couldn't help but stare at this cute girl. However, there's one short problem: Ushio only likes cute girls. And Sumika knew that she wouldn't fit into that category, so she kept her feelings to herself. Sumika could only stare at her. Ushio's long, blonde hair and that cute face. Sumika loved Ushio so much an ache resides within her chest. She already knows that a romance between her friend and her would be impossible. So she watched over her, protected her and was the best friend she could be.

"Sumi-chan!" Sumika feels two soft breasts press against her back as Ushio hugs her from behind. She resists the urge to turn around and kiss her.

"Y-Yes?" She manages to answer.

"Let's go eat outside!"

Sumika nods as both she and their other friend, Kiyori walk outside and prepare their lunches. Every day, Sumika, Kiyori and Kazama eat lunch outside and chat for a while. It has been this way for a few months. However, just about a couple days ago, Ushio suddenly had a huge crush on a girl in the library, yet she wouldn't tell them. Sumika, however, knows about this crush since she snuck in the library to keep an eye on her best friend for a bit. She decided to keep quiet about it until Ushio finally lets it out. Sumika knows her too well for that to happen.

Like right now, Ushio is ranting about her crush.

"Isn't she cute!?" she says. excitedly. "Isn't she?"

Kiyori and Sumika sigh heavily. Yup. Ushio just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, I just can't stop thinking about her!" Ushio squeals. "Even her handwriting is magnificent! Oh! Did I mention that her face is really pretty and cute~?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Sumika asks out of the blue.

Ushio's smile quickly fades as she turns to the tall dark haired girl and frowns. "Of course not!" the blonde protests.

"How do you know that?" Sumika asks.

"She doesn't and that's that!"

Sumika sighs and eats some rice. "Right, whatever you say," she mumbled.

Ushio pouts a bit and then eats some more food. "Honestly, Sumi-chan. It's almost as if you don't want me to find my soul mate!"

Sumika tenses and shakes her head. "No, that's not it. I just don't want your heart to get broken," she replies.

It's true. Whenever Ushio has a crush on a girl, it always doesn't work out for her, leaving her heartbroken because of it. However, after a while, the cute blonde moves on and develops a crush on another girl. Overall, Ushio's one-sided crushes always end up as a failure.

Ushio's eyes soften and she smiles as she takes Sumika's hand. "It's okay, I understand."

A cough breaks the atmosphere. "Uhh, guys? Are you gonna eat lunch now?" Kiyori asked.

Sumi and Ushio both let go of each other's hands and commence lunch.

"Yes, Kiyori, we are," Ushio answers.

The three girls continue to eat their lunch. However, Sumika couldn't stop staring at the girl she loves. _Oh, Kazama,_ she thinks to herself. _If only . . . if only you knew how you felt about me._ 'This is super hard for her to express her feelings since her best friend is only into cute girls. And right now, she doesn't know what to do about the girl in the library Ushio has a crush on.

After lunch ends, Ushio has library duty. Sumika decides to wait for her until it ends.

"I'll meet you by the front entrance," Ushio says as she walks off towards the library.

"Okay," Sumika says as she gives her a wave.

After Ushio turns toward a corner, Sumika walks outside to read her book she checked out earlier while she waits.

 ****At the Library****

At the library, Ushio is sitting at the front desk, concentrating on her work, however, she loses focus as she turns to the girl with medium length brownish hair and rounded glasses. Her name: Chizuka Nishikigi. The blonde had a crush on her for a long time, just by her cute looks. Though, she hasn't said it yet, she wanted to confess to her Sempai. Why is it so hard just to say those three words?

"Th-thank you very much!" Chizuka says nervously in front of a guy that just checked out a book.

Ushio stares at the girl, who is blushing in front of the young man. Does she . . . like him by any chance? She turns and looks down at the table as her mind wanders into fantasy land. If she were to confess her love to Chizuka . . .

 ****Fantasy****

Ushio and Chizuka would talk alone with each other, one on one, blushing.

"D-do you have someone you like?" Ushio would ask.

"N-no I don't," Chizuka would reply shyly.

"W-well, actually . . . I . . ." Ushio said while blushing. "I really like you."

"Eh? You . . . like me!?"

Ushio would nod and then, the two would hug each other with Chizuka saying, "I love you, too."

 ****Reality****

 _Sempai . . ._ she thinks to herself while looking away. _I like you. But . . . it's so hard to say it. Was Sumi-chan right all along?_ She takes a glance again as Chizuka is finished writing down the due date and hands the book to the guy. _Such pretty handwriting . . ._

While looking away, she hears a sigh of relief from her Sempai. Turning towards her, Chizuka pops a question that Ushio wasn't expecting to hear.

"Say . . . Kazama-san?" Chizuka speaks

"Y-Yes?!" Ushio exclaims not-so-gracefully.

"Who do you like?" The senpai cuts right to the chase.

"W-Well . . . You know . . . It's not THAT important . . ."

Chizuka stares at her in suspicion. Something's not right and Ushio's expression explains it all.

"Tell me!" Chizuka presses. "Who is it?"

Ushio jumps at her Sempai's loud voice. She has to answer somehow.

"I . . ." she starts to say.

 ****Meanwhile****

Sumika is waiting for Ushio on a nearby bench. Her friend is late. It is then when a girl sprints past her. She recognizes the girl as Ushio's senpai and crush.

"Wait!" Sumika calls after her. Chizuka spins around and her teary eyes focuses on Sumi for a bit before running away again.

 _Wait . . ._ the raven-haired girl thinks to herself. _Don't tell me . . ._

"Kazama!" Sumika realizes suddenly. The tall girl runs to the library as fast as she could.

Upon entering the library, Sumika looks around for her best friend. Ushio isn't at the desk, but she knows she's still there since she left her bag on the chair.

"Kazama?" she calls while looking around.

Just then, she hears some sniffling coming from behind one of the shelves. She decides to take a look. And then, she finally finds Kazama, who is in tears and close to sobbing.

"Kazama!" Sumika quickly kneels down to her level and puts a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Kazama sniffles. "S-sempai . . . she . . . she . . ."

"Huh?"

The two sit against the book shelf with Sumika wrapping an arm around her friend.

"What happened?" the raven-haired girl asks

"L-let me explain . . ." Kazama says quietly.

 ****Flashback****

"Is it . . . Kenta-kun?" Chizuka asks. "Is that who you like?"

Ushio frowns. "Why do you ask so suddenly?"

"Tell me!" Chizuka presses. "Do you like him?"

Ushio flinches and her bottom lip quivers a bit. "I-I . . ."

Silence comes next. Ushio wanted to confess so much . . . But her senpai was so scary right then. "Come on!" Chizuka urges.

"N-no. I actually like . . ."

It is then that Chizuka becomes impatient and angry at the same time. "Argh! You're so dumb!"

With this, tears form in the younger girl's eyes. Senpai just called her dumb . . .

"Why are you being so mean?" Kazama whispers.

"Don't you get it? Kenta-kun has a crush on you! I wanted to confess to him but now you ruined everything!"

Ushio gasps. "Wh-what?"

"He asked me to find out who you liked for him!" Chizuka explains. Tears also forms in her eyes from anger. "He's . . . he's always been looking at you, Kazama-san! Not me! How could you do this to me!?"

"But you like him . . ." Realization dawns on Ushio. Chizuka loved someone else. How can she be so blind not to notice that?

"Yes! You're such a fool!" With that Chizuka shoves Ushio back and ran out the door. After her sempai ran through the doors, Ushio sinks to her knees and starts sobbing. Life seemed so dull now . . . If only she had someone who actually loved her . . .

 ****End of Flashback****

Sumika hugs Ushio tightly after the blonde finished her story. "Shh . . . It will be okay . . ." She whispers in her ear.

Ushio clutches Sumika's shirt as she sobs loudly. Her only crush had not only rejected her, but had accused her for liking a guy that Chizuka liked. What will she do now? The only one who's with her is Sumika. As for the martial artist, Sumika is determined to be by Ushio's side from now on. To protect her from any harm. And also . . . find the courage to confess to her best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was the first chapter, everyone! We decided to change up the dialogue a bit to make it a little better than the original. So, tell us what you think of it. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	2. Have the Courage

**Chapter 2**

 **Have the Courage**

"Are those two . . . kissing?" Ushio says to herself while she and Sumika walking through the halls. She happened to notice two people in the classroom alone together with the setting sun shining upon them. Those two people are both girls.

Sumika and Ushio's eyes widen in shock as the two girls walk towards each other and slowly lock lips. Both of them quickly hide behind a corner so that the two wouldn't notice them spying. However, once they both sat down, Ushio's hand suddenly touches Sumika's, which surprises the dark-haired girl. Looking over at the cute blonde, she is smiling at the two people kissing. All Sumika could focus on is Ushio. If those two were in a relationship, they would probably do the same thing. But . . . would Ushio be able to understand how Sumika feels? Her feelings for her best friend have been dragging on for too long. _Kazama,_ she thinks to herself. _I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend and be my my side for as long as we live. Maybe . . . maybe it's time to show a little how I feel._

* * *

The next morning, Sumika and Kiyori are in the classroom and Ushio hasn't arrived yet. Just then, out of nowhere, the cute blonde pops out in front of her.

"Sumi-chan! Sumi-chan!" Ushio calls out excitedly as she hold out a magazine. "Take a look at this!"

The girls take a gander at the cover.

"Oh, it's that well known model for the magazine covers," Kiyori says.

The girl on the cover has long beautiful hair and is wearing various different outfits on each page. Ushio blushes at each and every one of them while turning the pages.

"Well? Isn't she cute?" she asks excitedly.

"W-well . . ." Sumika says, not knowing what to say.

"I think so!" Ushio blurts out while taking the magazine and clutching it onto her chest. "Ohhhhh~! She's just . . . so cute!" She begins walking off with a happy sigh.

Sumika, on the other hand, slumps onto her chair. "Cute, she says," she mutters.

During class, Sumika could only stare at the blonde in dismay as Ushio fawns over the magazine secretly. The martial artist clenches her fists before releasing them. _I'm sure,_ she thinks to herself. _I'm sure that I will confess to her. But Kazama with cute girls? Is it really that impossible for me?_

She lets out a sigh. _Geez, Kazama. Why are you making it so hard for me?_

Class passes by quickly. As the school day passes by, Sumika is being admired more and more from the students because of her athletic ability and her getting top grades during class. Ushio is happy as any best friend should be, but Sumika wipes it off like it's not a big deal. Like right now, the students were gathered around the board to see their test scores and sure enough, Sumika is on top like they say.

The students leave shortly after with Sumika and Ushio walking home after getting off the bus. While stopping at a crosswalk, Ushio looks over at a young girl and squeals in excitement.

"Sumi-chan!" she says. "That girl is super cute!"

"Huh!? She's only an elementary student!" Sumika tries to reason.

"I don't care! She's so adorable~!"

 _Drat!_ Sumika thinks to herself. _Gotta think fast to get her mind off of cute girls for one day!_ "Y-you know, Kazama . . ."

"Yes?" Ushio says while turning to her dark-haired friend.

Sumika blushes. _Okay. So far, so good . . ._ "D-do you want to . . . um . . . h-hold hands?"

"Hm? Hold hands?" Ushio questions while tilting her head. "Why's that?"

"I-it could be dangerous out here," Sumika says.

"Mm. Okay, if that's what you want."

With that, Ushio gently takes Sumika's hand as the two girls walk further down the sidewalk. Just then, shortly after walking holding hands, Sumika manages to scoot a little closer to her best friend, with their bodies almost touching. Ushio looks up at the martial artist, who is looking straight ahead. Then, a small smile appears on the blonde's face and turns back toward the sidewalk.

 _Actually,_ Sumika says. _This isn't bad at all. Why didn't I think of it to begin with?_ Sure she knows that Ushio is into cute girls, but that was long ago. This time, the martial artist isn't going to let some obsession for cute girls from Ushio take her chances away from confessing to the one she dearly loved. She gently squeezes her hand tighter on Ushio's. _I will…I WILL confess to Kazama! Yes, that's it, Sumika! Keep saying that and you WILL get the girl of your dreams!_

"Sumi-chan?" Ushio says, snapping the raven-haired girl out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? Why are you pumping your fist?"

"Huh? O-oh! It's nothing!" Sumika laughs nervously.

Ushio raises an eyebrow in confusion, not being entirely convinced.

Half-way there, the two went their separate ways and Sumika arrives home within 5 minutes. When she gets to her room, she sets her bag aside, changes into her casual clothing and lies on the floor with her book in hand. _Come to think of it…_ she thinks to herself. _Who were those girls that we saw yesterday? And they were…kissing._

She puts the book over her face while blushing. If she were able to do it with Ushio, she would. But how can she get Ushio to realize her true feelings? "Ugh," she groans. "Why does it have to be that hard for me?"

* * *

The next day at lunch, Ushio stares at her food and lets out a sigh.

"I want to kiss a girl, too," she says while putting a hand on her cheek. "Oh, if I were to kiss one, that would be…so wonderful~!"

Kiyori looks at her in confusion while sweat dropping. "Wh-what's this about?"

"She's talking about the girls we saw two days ago," Sumika says.

"Ah…" She turns to the blonde. "Say, Ushio-chan, since you like girls, have _you_ had your first kiss before?"

This stops Sumika dead in her tracks. _Huh? Wh-what? What could this mean?_

"W-well," Ushio says, shyly. "The thing is…"

Tension rises as silence fills the air for a bit.

"I haven't had one yet," Ushio finishes.

"Ohhhhhh~!" Kiyori says with Ushio giggling.

Sumika, on the other hand, is finding herself gobbling up her food just from relief. _So close! So close, I say!_ she thinks to herself.

After lunch, the three girls are now in the bathroom and have just finished washing their hands when Ushio decides to speak up.

"You know," she says. "A first kiss is a once-in-a-lifetime experience. What if I make a mistake?"

"There's an idea," Kiyori says. "How about doing it for practice? I've been going through it a lot when I play my instrument-"

"THAT'S IT!" Ushio exclaims while taking Kiyori's hands. "IT'S PERFECT! PRACTICE! PRACTICE!"

"O-okay," Kiyori says nervously.

Pumping up a fist, Ushio says, "Alright! Time to get serious and practice my first kiss!"

Sumika could see stars in the blonde's eyes. She's so determined to practice that first kiss, so she can be prepared when the time comes. But… is practicing it really going to help?

"Oh, no!" Ushio gasps while standing up from her desk. "If I kiss someone for practice, it will end up BEING my first kiss!"

The teacher looks at her in confusion. "What was that, Kazama-san?"

Ushio gasps, realizing what she had just said. "Oh, i-it's nothing."

Sumika turns toward her friend. The cute blonde can be silly at times. However, for Sumika, that's not the point. She needs to be more brave and try to let her best friend know that she loves her by taking little steps at a time. But would a kiss do just the trick as well?

* * *

"Kiyori-chan," Ushio says after class. "If you were to wear a mask-"

"Nope!" the short haired girl immediately refuses. "Not gonna happen! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Geez, you're hopeless," Ushio pouts her lips.

"What about Murasume-san?" Kiyori suggests.

"Nah, she won't do," Ushio repiles sadly.

Sumika gasps. _Dang!_ she thinks. _Just when I'm about to get excited here!_

"Oh, I see," Kiyori says. "She's too tall, isn't she?"

"You're right about that…" Ushio says with a sigh. _What will I do now?_ she thinks to herself.

"N-no, you're wrong!" Sumika suddenly blurts out, making Kiyori and Ushio look at the raven-haired girl in shock.

"Sumi-chan?" the blonde says.

"Th-there's no way that I can't be an option," Sumika says while blushing. "Kazama and I are close friends. Isn't that enough?"

"But still…" Kiyori starts but Sumika cuts her off.

"There isn't any other person she knows that she can practice a kiss with, isn't there?" she continues. "I-if she can't find someone to kiss, then…I'll be the one to do it!"

Ushio gasps while cupping her hand on her mouth. "S-Sumi-chan…! A-are you sure about that?"

Sumika nods while blushing harder. "I-I will do what I can to make it worth practicing! For you, Kazama!"

Just then, Ushio blushes from Sumika's words. She had never heard her raven-haired friend speak that way before. _Sumi-chan's really going for it, isn't she?_ the blonde thinks to herself. _Wait a minute. Why do I feel my face getting warm? Oh, dear! This isn't good!_ She turns toward her raven-haired friend. "So…shall we meet in the classroom after school, then?"

"Yes," Sumika replies. "I think it's a good idea."

"Good~!" Ushio says.

Sumika smiles while blushing again. _You did it, Sumika!_ she thinks to herself cheerfully. _You finally stepped up to the plate and volunteered! Now, one more thing to do…confess!_ She is now confident enough to fulfill her dreams to get the girl she always wanted. Nothing can stop her now.

* * *

At last, the time has come. The sun is setting, with it's rays shining through the windows within the classroom. Sumika stands alone in the classroom with one hand on the desk. She has brainstormed in her head on what she's going to say to Ushio and then, she'll end it with a kiss. _This is it,_ Sumika thinks to herself. _Just pull yourself together and say it. Yes, just say the words. It's no problem._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sumi-chan," Ushio says as she enters the classroom.

"No, it's alright," the raven-haired girl says. "I just got here a few minutes ago."

"That's good." Ushio puts down her bag and opens it up. "Well, let's start our kissing practice then." She takes out a plastic mask and is about to put it on when Sumika quickly, but gently puts her hands on hers.

"W-wait, Kazama!" Sumika says.

"What is it, Sumi-chan?" Ushio asks. "I thought it might be a proper use for kissing practice."

"No," Sumika shakes her head while giving her a weak smile. "I want us to do it without it."

"Why's that?" Ushio sets down the mask on the table.

Sumika swallows hard and takes a couple steps forward. "Because…because I have something important to tell you before we get into the kissing."

Ushio gapes at the raven-haired girl, not knowing what to say. Sumika puts her hands on Ushio's shoulders and stares her straight in the eye.

"Kazama," she says while blushing hard. "The…the thing is…I like you. Like, I _really_ like you."

"Eh!?" Ushio gasps.

"It's true," Sumika says. "I've always liked you since we've become friends. But since you've been into cute girls, I've kept my feelings to myself. Because…I'm not the type of girl you want to be with. I know this because you prefer cute girls. And I'm not cute!"

"Sumi-chan…" Ushio just listens to Sumika as she continues speaking.

Small tears form from the raven-haired girl's eyes, though, she tries hard not to cry. "Y-you've always been into cute girls that it hurts my heart just to see that. I thought I wasn't able to confess to you because of it. I mean, look at me! I'm tall, violent and not cute at all! I could easily take down a person with just one punch! You wouldn't like that at all, would you? Because it's not cute!"

Ushio shakes her head slowly with a sad expression as the raven-haired girl continues.

"B-but then, I realized," Sumika sniffles as she wipes a tear with her sleeve. "That I'm being a coward and not stepping up to the plate. So, I decided to do that and reveal my true feelings for you." She shuts her eyes tightly. "S-so please! Please go out with me, Kazama…no, Ushio!"

It's done. She said it. Sumika Murasume confessed to Ushio Kazama. All the blonde could do is just stare at the raven-haired girl, not moving a muscle. _No response,_ Sumika thinks to herself. _Then, I guess I'll have to prove it to her!_

"Ushio," she whispers.

She gently tightens her grip on the blonde's shoulders.

"Sumi-chan, what are you-" Before Ushio could finish her sentence, she feels Sumika's lips collide with hers. Her eyes widen in shock and her body doesn't move at all.

 _Sumi-chan…loves me?_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, okay. To be honest, I did all of the second chapter myself since I couldn't get it out of my head. And about Sumi-chan: well, I wouldn't really necessarily call her a "wimp" just because she's failed many times at confessing to Ushio, but…how do I say this…it's more like she just wants what's best for her friend. I don't know. What do you guys think? Because I may be wrong on this. Hehe~!**

 **Oh! And also, I decided to combine the first half of Episode 2 and most of Episode 3. The scene where Ushio picks out clothes for Sumika and Sumika wearing the outfit comes later. And I left Akemiya-kun out because…well, I don't know. Sumika doesn't seem too happy about him cross-dressing and the fact that Ushio is all over "Akemi-chan". And I apologize if this is a bit too early for the confession, but you'll see why I did this.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
